1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to clay target/pigeon throwing machines used in the activity of sport shooting or trap shooting. More particularly, the invention relates to a means or apparatus--trap machine for the automatic setting of one clay target or the automatic setting, if so chosen, of two clay targets. Clay target throwing machines generally are used in either the singles mode or the doubles mode of operation and on signal, propel throw or launch one clay target or two clay targets on a trajectory or trajectories into a target zone in either constant trajectories for each of the two targets or, if so selected by the user of the machine, in random first and second trajectories respectively for each of the first and second targets. The machines are sometimes referred to as trap machines. The clay targets are circular and somewhat disc shaped. More particularly, the clay target throwing machine in which the present invention may be used, is adapted to optionally and automatically throw, simultaneously, two (2) targets. When the machine is operated in either the singles or the doubles mode, the machine may be designed so that optionally, each successive target or double targets which are thrown are directed in a direction which is randomly generated so that the target direction is not predictable by the shooter as he/she is triggering the throw of the target by the machine. Additionally, a plurality of targets may be loaded into an indexing carousel which automatically indexes either one or two of the targets to the load position and stays in position while an "elevator" lowers the target or targets into the so-called launch, firing or throwing position. When in the dual or doubles throw mode, a device is provided which positions each of the clay targets one relative to the other to get consistent throws and to reduce breakage while the targets are being propelled by the throwing arm of the machine. A so-called "finger" or "doubles finger" is quite often used as the device which guides targets as they are launched by the fling arm. The present invention is an improved doubles finger for guiding targets. The trap machine is operated by one bidirectional hydraulic motor which provides the indexing and the power to, in effect load the spring that provides the energy to the throwing arm to propel the target or targets. A specially designed hydraulic piston assembly provides for the dampening of oscillations of the carousel when the carousel and the throwing assembly randomly position prior to the throwing of the target. The elevation angle of the target trajectory is adjustable with a cam and latching assembly.
More particularly the improved doubles finger invention is designed to cause an outermost target, when operating in the double throwing mode, to travel in a consistent, accurately reproducible trajectory. The improvement most particularly relates to the doubles finger that aligns and directs the target or targets when they are launched or thrown.
There are doubles fingers in present clay target throwing machines, however, the trajectory of the targets is not the most desireable trajectory. That is to say, the shooters do not particularly like the separation between the trajectories of the two targets. Further, there is considerable "tail-off" of the targets. I.e., the targets curve in the flight path. The target separation and the target trajectories are significantly improved with the use of the doubles finger of the present invention. With the doubles finger of the present invention, clay targets may be thrown with an optimum, consistent, reproducible and desirable first target trajectory, second target trajectory, first target velocity and second target velocity.
Most particularly this invention relates to an improved doubles finger which is mounted onto a doubles trap machine and which causes the outer-most clay target to have a trajectory and a velocity (trajectory and velocity being referred to as the clay target flight characteristics) which is more optimum and desirable relative to the flight characteristics of clay targets launched by doubles trap machines presently known and used. The improved doubles finger aligns and directs the target or targets when thrown. The improved doubles finger, when incorporated into or onto any or all known doubles trap machines, would result in such improved trajectories. Representative of such doubles trap machines is the machine defined and claimed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,563, Issued on Oct. 5, 1993, which patent is incorporated herein by reference. Applicant's patented doubles trap machine is used to characterize and to explain the present invention--the improved doubles finger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there is nothing available of which Applicant herein is aware, that is reasonable in cost and simple to use and, very importantly, that can be used to "set" doubles, and does not require a loader/human being to be in the trap house.
Some inventions related to the instant invention and disclosed in the following United States Patents have been studied. The following is a brief description and discussion of the most relevant of these related inventions.
Cote et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,641 teaches an automatic clay target feeder attachment that can be attached to a clay target trap machine that will self-load without the need of manual assistance. It can be selectively set (by the flip of a switch which controls an adjustable time delay relay) to drop one or two targets onto the flinger arm. Note that both targets are apparently dropped from the same source position on to the flinger arm. There is also a means provided for properly positioning the two targets on the flinger arm preparatory to the shooting of the two targets. Cote et al does not teach a lowering mechanism or elevator, nor an indexing carousel, nor the placing of two targets onto the flinger arm, or into a set position preparatory to launch, through different apertures, nor does he teach the random direction feature of the instant invention. The Cote et al device requires too much time between launching and reload and subsequent launch of targets. Further the device holds too few targets for use in competitive situations.
Alday et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,695 clearly teaches autoloading and autoangling of targets and a device which automatically varies the direction a target is thrown. There is also a revolving magazine having a number of stacks of targets independently and fixedly supported relative to an oscillating target throwing housing. A primary feature of this invention is the power train consisting of three equal sized gears mounted on three parallel shafts to throw the targets and to oscillate the housing. Here again the invention disclosed in the present application for patent does not include all of the elements of Alday et al and by not including those features and/or elements taught and claimed by Alday et al, and what Alday et al considers and teaches as necessary elements, obtains advantages over Alday et al. The instant invention is clearly an unobvious variation and advancement over Alday et al. What is more important is that the combined teaching of, Cote et al, and Alday et al would not lead one to design the instantly disclosed invention. In addition none of the prior art teaches the "elevator" principle of the trap machine as taught and claimed herein.
Leichner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,132 again teaches a mechanism for throwing clay targets which is suitable for automatic operation. There is also taught an automatic operation by a fluid actuation system. The drawings show an indexing carousel. There is also a means for changing the angle of inclination of the gearing arrangement and thereby the angle of inclination of the throwing arm so that the trajectory of the target may be adjusted. The additional feature taught and claimed by Leichner is the hydraulic and/or pneumatic drive system.
The Patents all appear to be variations of means for throwing clay targets including the automatic loading thereof. Cote et al teaches the automatic loading and throwing of two targets or one target. Alday et al, teaches autoloading and autoangling which automatically varies the direction a target is thrown. Leichner teaches a mechanism for throwing clay targets which is suitable for automatic operation. There is also taught an automatic operation by a fluid actuation system and an indexing carousel.
However, none of the prior art with which Applicant is familiar teaches what Applicant herein teaches and claims as his invention. The improved doubles finger having a longer finger length, an optionally radiused clay target contacting and guiding edge and an optional means for imparting enhanced rotational motion to a clay target contacting the clay target contacting and guiding edge provides performance advantages over any of the known trap machines which throw two clay targets. The improved doubles finger of the present invention may be used with any doubles throwing trap machine which has a finger which is replaceable by the improved finger. I.e., clearly, the improved finger need not be used only with Applicant's patented trap machine.
Applicant's patented trap machine is the only one which throws both singles and doubles properly and quickly enough for trap competition shooting. The two targets are lowered and set at the same time. The throw arm or fling-arm has substantially two functions--it repeatably, carefully and accurately sets or positions the targets into the proper launch position, and it launches either one or both targets simultaneously. The fling-arm is reversed in direction after it has launched targets and then it is moved slowly forward positioning the two targets relative to each other and relative to and properly against and in front of the fling-arm; i.e., into the launch position for subsequent launching. Additionally, a means is provided for lowering, as by an elevator device for example, either the one target when the machine is throwing singles, or both targets when throwing doubles, into the setting position from which position the machine then sets the targets into the launch position. Applicant's patented machine can be changed from throwing singles to throwing doubles by simply "flipping over" a doubles roller or what is called the lower roller in Installation Instructions for the PAT-TRAP.TM. brand of trap machine. The energy stored in the fling-arm spring is increased when operating in the doubles throwing mode in the manner detailed in the installation instructions. Usually in the doubles mode the machine is set to throw the doubles in substantially the same first and second target trajectories. However; it is possible to operate the machine in the oscillation or random trajectory mode even when throwing doubles. In order to reduce vibrations in the oscillation mode, there is provided a hydraulic piston arrangement which is normally on (handle down) for singles and is normally off (handle up) for doubles. The handle in the up position turns off or disables the means for providing oscillation and consequent random trajectories. Reference is again made to the Installation Instructions.
Applicant herein is not aware of any doubles finger which, when used with an appropriately designed doubles throwing trap machine, provides the consistent and desireable clay target trajectories and velocities which are obtained when using the disclosed doubles finger of the present invention.